Real Love
by coolgamer
Summary: Yuri is sure that Conrad would only love him because of Julia. He is ready to give up hope of ever feeling real love when Yosak comes along. YurixYosak, eventually YosakxYurixConrad yaoi, oneshot.


Yuri sighed as his obsidian eyes glanced out the library window once again. His eyes locked onto a young light brown haired man whose light brown eyes with silver specks watched the soldiers train. The 96 year old half demon smiled as he replied to one of the soldiers complaints on the training routine. Yuri smiled as he watched his godfather, clad in his usual German infantry styled uniform.

His smiled faltered as those light brown eyes with silver specks that he loves so much traveled to the window he sat at. Conrad smiled and waved slightly as Yuri forced a smile back on his face and gave a little wave. He turned back to his book for a few minutes before risking a look outside again. Conrad had once again turned his attention to the soldiers and Yuri sighed.

He turned his attention to his teacher and advisor who sat nearby as always. The lilac haired man turned to look at him as he saw the young king turn to him. Yuri smiled as he closed the book and stood, pushing his chair back in.

"Your Majesty?" Gunter asked worriedly.

Yuri smiled to assure his friend. "I'm just going to retire to my room."

"Are you not feeling well?" Gunter asked beginning to overreact.

"I'm fine; I would just prefer to continue reading this in my room."

Gunter's face fell before he nodded. "If that is what you want."

"I'll see you at dinner if I don't go to my office later."

"I'll alert Gwendal that you will be in your chambers," The lilac-haired advisor stated.

The double black king left the library and headed towards his bed chambers deep in thought. His eyes watched the floor as he walked along the nearly deserted hallways, ignoring the maids and guards he passed.

It had at least been a year since he had first arrived in Shin Makoku at the age of 15. Now at the age of 16 he had begun to realize what he wanted when it came to terms of a relationship. It wasn't much of a surprised when he began to realize he wasn't interest in any of the females he was friends with, Lady Flynn being the only one he had considered a romantic possibility. As he began to realize his feelings resided for men instead of women he had also realized he would never love Wolfram the way the blonde hoped he would.

As he had begun to get used to his new found sexuality he also began to accept his feelings for his godfather. He had realized about two months ago that ever since he had arrived in Shin Makoku he had feelings for his godfather. He had never told the man of his feelings, nor had he ever broke his engagement to Wolfram. He hadn't because he knew that the man wouldn't return his feelings and if he did it would only be because Yuri was technically Lady Julia.

Yuri stopped as he felt a pain go through his heart at that thought. He brought his hand up to clutch at the spot over his heart as he tried to stop the tears. To Yuri it was better to be in a platonic relationship with Wolfram then have his heart break at being a substitute for Julia or being rejected.

"Young master?" A familiar voice asked from in front of him.

Yuri glanced up as he blinked the unshed tears away and smiled at the half-demon in front of him. Yozak's blue eyes watched Yuri, knowing that the young half-demon had been close to crying. His orange hair moved slightly at the slight draft of wind that blew from the courtyard. The garden spy was dressed in his usual black body suit underneath a beige tunic.

"What is it, Yozak?"

"You okay?"

Yuri smiled. "I'm fine, just had something in my eye."

"We both know that isn't true."

Yuri's smile dropped as he looked away. "I'd rather not discuss this in the open."

"Then would you feel better discussing it in your chambers? Since that is where your heading."

"I'd rather not talk to anyone about this-" Yuri began.

"If you don't talk to someone it will become worse, so talk to me. I won't judge you."

Yuri smiled before nodding at his friend. They began to walk down the halls towards his bed chambers in silence. Upon reaching the chambers Yozak opened the doors for Yuri and allowed him to enter first before closing the door behind the two of them. Yuri moved to his bed and sat on the red comforter as Yozak took the seat directly next to the bed and turned it so the back was facing Yuri. He leaned forward against it as he straddled the seat.

"So kiddo?" The orange haired man asked.

"Well…it's…"

"You can tell me."

"I finally realized my feelings on well…relationships."

Yozak blinked. "If this is about that talk you'd be better off asking Conrad."

Yuri blushed. "It's not that! I've already had the talk!"

"Then what is this about?"

"I recently realized that I don't have romantic feelings for women…I…" Yuri paused.

"You prefer the presence of a man to a woman?" Yozak asked.

"Yeah…I also realized there was one man in particular…that I've loved for quite some time…"

"I'm sure Lord Von Bielefeld wouldn't mind if you've finally fallen for him."

"It's not Wolfram!" Yuri shouted.

Yozak blinked in surprised. "Alright calm down and tell me who is it."

Yuri looked down at his knees as his hands clutched the fabric of his black Japanese school uniform. He felt Yozak's eyes watching him as the orange haired man waited patiently. He kept his eyes on his knees as he took a deep breath.

"Conrad…" He mumbled.

"Come again?"

"Conrad…" He spoke louder but still quietly.

"What was that?"

"I love Conrad!"

Yuri blushed deeply as he heard nothing come from Yozak. Glancing through his black bangs up at Yozak he saw he had shocked the older man. His eyes looked back down as he waited for the man to say something.

"You like the captain?"

Yuri nodded. "Yes."

"I see…and why haven't you told him? Or at least broken your engagement with Lord Von Bielefeld."

"Because I would rather be in a platonic relationship with Wolfram then be rejected by Conrad…" Yuri began.

"I'm sure he wouldn't-" Yozak began.

Yuri interrupted him. "Or be a substitute for Julia."

Yuri winced as he heard everything stop as he said that. Yozak seemed frozen in place as he took in that information and stared at his young king in shock. He kept replaying what the king said and it only confused him more.

"Julia? What does she have to do with this?"

Yuri laughed quietly. "I know that Conrad loved her."

"Conrad never-"

"He did! The way everyone talks about the two of them that's how it sounds!"

"Kiddo…"

"I'd rather live in a platonic relationship instead of having my heart broken. Besides this way I won't be hurting Wolfram."

"Yuri…living in a platonic love is a horrible thing."

"I'd rather have that then knowing what real love is!"

Yuri couldn't hold back as tears began to fall and he brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. He couldn't stop as his body began to shake as he cried in front one of his guards. He heard as the chair was moved back and a shadow fell over him. Before he could react his head was tilted up and Yozak's face moved closer. Yuri's eyes widened as Yozak's lips met his in a gentle kiss. Yuri was frozen into place before his eyes closed a bit and he kissed back unsurely.

While Yuri had fallen completely for Conrad he had considered his feelings for the others in his service. Yozak was another that he had deep feelings for, though he had never thought of approaching the man, till now. The kiss didn't last long before Yozak pulled away and he stared into Yuri's eyes.

"I'm sorry young master; that was wrong of me."

"No…it felt nice…"

Yozak's eyes widened. "It did?"

"Yes…the truth is…I have had feelings for you as well."

"Well then if you're absolutely sure that Conrad won't return your feelings how about I show you what real love is."

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Do you…"

"Yes, I've liked you since you trusted me so deeply with that jewel."

"Yozak…"

"So? Will you allow me to show you real love?'

Yuri nodded unable to say anything else to the man as Yozak smiled at him. Their lips met again before Yuri was moved back onto the bed and pushed onto his back. Yozak brought their lips together again as his hands quickly and skillfully unbuttoned Yuri's jacket revealing his white undershirt. His hand slipped underneath the shirt and moved over Yuri lightly toned chest to his nipples.

Yuri gasped into the kiss allowing Yozak's tongue entrance into his mouth. He groaned as their tongues wrestled for dominance, though he knew he would lose. Yozak broke this kiss causing Yuri to whimper before beginning to kiss the younger man's neck. Yuri cried out as Yozak bite right between his neck and shoulder blade before sucking on it causing him to moan. His shirt was pushed over his head as his jacket was pulled off with it.

The orange haired man licked his way down Yuri's chest and licked his right nipple slowly causing the king to mewl. Yuri threw is head back as Yozak licked and sucked his right nipple while the man's other hand tweaked, pinched, and pulled his left one. He shifted underneath the older man as he felt himself harden greatly.

"Jo-Yozak…" he moaned.

Yozak smirked before switching nipples and torturing Yuri's left one with his tongue as his right was now being pulled by his hand. He could feel Yuri's erection straining against the king's pants and poking against his stomach. He smirked as he heard Yuri mewl over the pleasurable torture Yozak was putting him through.

He left Yuri's nipples causing the double black to whimper before gasping as Yozak licked down his chest. Yozak's tongue slipped into his belly button causing him to jerk underneath the spy. Yozak moved away as he reached Yuri's pants and looked down at the king whose eyes watched him lustfully.

He placed his hand over Yuri's member causing the sixteen year old to whimper. He began to massage it through the king's pants as he bucked his hips against his hands. Yozak's eyes never left Yuri's as he continued to massage him.

"Yozak…"

"What is it you want, young master?" Yozak asked in a seductive voice.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Sto-stop…teas-teasing…" The double black begged.

Yozak smirked and swiftly unzipped his king's pants before pulling them off the king. He smirked as he noticed the king was wearing a black g-string bikini, which only made Yozak more aroused. He saw Yuri's hands reach down to push them off but drabbed his hands and held them over his head. He undid his belt and wrapped it around the king's hands before tying it so the king couldn't use his hands.

"Jo-Yozak!" Yuri squeaked.

Yozak reassured him with a quick kiss. "Don't worry."

Yozak moved back to the king's member and without untying the g-string bikini moved it aside to reveal the king's member. For someone who just reached adulthood he was well endowed. Yozak grasped it lightly and began to stroke it causing Yuri to moan. He watched as the young king struggled to move his arms as he writhed beneath him.

Yozak licked the tip teasingly and licked up and down the young man's erection. Yozak smirked as he felt the erection begin to pulse, signaling the king was close. He untied Yuri's g-string bikini and moved to tie it around the king's sack causing the king to cry out in shock.

"Yozak!"

"Calm down, I just want you to feel as much pleasure as possible before you release."

"But…"

"Do you trust me?"

"…Yes."

Yozak took Yuri into his mouth and began to suck on him hard. The young king bucked, though Yozak held him down as he writhed ready to release. Yozak moved away and pulled off his tunic before peeling off the skin tight top of the body suit and then pushing his skin tight pants off. Yuri's eyes widened as he took in Yozak's rather impressive member. It was larger than he would have thought the man to be.

Yuri felt his legs be pushed over his head as Yozak examined his hole. He moaned as he felt Yozak lick his entrance causing Yuri to throw his head back. He could feel it throb as Yozak's tongue slipped inside before leaving. He yelped as he felt something larger push into him and wiggles around signaling it to be Yozak's finger.

He groaned as he unconsciously moved his hips against Yozak's hand as the older man thrust his finger in and out. Yuri cried as a second and a third was pushed in, though Yozak hushed him with a kiss. After a while of Yozak stretching the younger man he broke the kiss and removed his fingers to position himself near Yuri's entrance.

Yuri bit his lip as he felt the head push into his hole slowly. He felt tears at the sides of his eyes ready to fall as his entrance was forced wider by the invading object. He began to cry out, though was quieted by a kiss, as the older man fully pushed into his entrance. Yozak broke the kiss as he began to pull out before thrusting back in.

Yuri moaned as he wrapped his arms around Yozak as the older man held him close. His legs wrapped around his waist as the man thrust into Yuri. He disliked how he couldn't hold Yozak close with his hands bound but the pleasure was too much for him to care about that too much. He could feel his member throb with every thrust Yozak performed.

He felt Yozak grasp his member and the pressure on it being released as his g-string bikini was discarded to the floor. He moaned as he felt Yozak stroke him as he thrusted faster and harder into Yuri. Yuri rolled his hips to meet each of the thrusts lustfully.

"Let's come together." Yozak whispered into his ear.

Yuri nodded as he hissed when Yozak thrust even deeper. He threw his head back as Yozak thrust in hard and fast and remained inside of him. He felt a warm seed enter him as he released over his own chest and Yozak's hand. Yuri legs released Yozak so the only thing holding Yuri up was his bound hands around Yozak's neck. Yozak pulled out of the young king and moved from between Yuri's arms. He lay next to the younger man and kissed his lips as he hugged the boy close.

He watched as Yuri sat up breaking the kiss and looked down at Yozak's member, which was coated in his seed. Yozak smirked as he glanced at Yuri's own cum coated member. He pulled Yuri onto him so the younger man was straddling him facing his member.

"Get on your hands and knees," Yozak explained.

Yuri did as he was told so that his member lined up with Yozak's face as he was placed directly in front of his new lover's newly hardened member. He felt himself become hard as he nervously licked the head causing Yozak to groan. Yuri sucked on the head as he felt Yozak lick up his member.

Yuri couldn't help as he moaned around the member in his mouth causing Yozak to groan. Yuri began to bob his head as he felt Yozak take him into his mouth. He felt Yozak massage his sack as he began to moan continually against the cock in his mouth.

It didn't take long till he was releasing for the second time that day except this time into Yozak's mouth. He felt the cock in his mouth throb before the older man's seed filled his mouth. Yuri tried to swallow it all before he was moved off of Yozak. His head was moved toward Yozak's and he was kissed deeply, exchanging the leftover seed in their mouths.

Yuri collapsed against Yozak happily as felt the man's hand run over his body. He closed his eyes as he snuggled against the man, feeling his fingers circle his entrance. One of Yozak's arms holding him protectively against his chest.

He was so at peace he didn't notice the door open or the person who enter. He did feel Yozak tense and his movements stopped as his eyes stared at the intruder. He began to move his head slowly when a voice stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Yuri froze as he heard Conrad's voice growl at Yozak. "I can assure you nothing wrong, captain."

"Yozak," Conrad growled.

"Yuri here was in need of some loving from someone he had feelings for. Seeing as how the one he truly love he is sure will reject him."

"What are you talking about?" Conrad asked.

"I'm talking about your denseness and how you can't seem to even reassure the one you love that he is who he."

Yuri's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's right kiddo. Your retainer here has loved you for quite some time but always assumed you would go for Wolfram. He has never seen you as Julia."

"You mean…"

"Yes kiddo. When I said he wouldn't reject you I meant he had never seen you as Julia."

"You thought that if I loved you it'd only be because of Julia?" Conrad asked.

"Yes! Because the way you talk about her shows you loved her," Yuri said sadly.

"As a sister," Conrad stated.

Yuri froze. "What?"

"Julia's like a sister to me. She's never been anything more."

Yuri felt his eyes water up as he rubbed at them. He felt a hand run through his hair as another rubbed his back.

"Are you mad?" He asked quietly.

"Mad?"

"At Yozak and I?"

"More worried about how this happened."

"You know captain…we still have loads of energy left…" Yozak suggested.

Conrad blinked at Yozak and Yuri froze. Yozak nodded while nodding at Yuri who looked at the two of them unsure of what to say.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to get between you two."

"You know I wouldn't mind sharing."

"Both of you?" Yuri asked.

"If you don't mind." Yozak said.

"Are you kidding?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Conrad chuckled.

Before Yuri could react he was pushed back onto the bed as both men moved over him. Conrad's lips met his as they kissed passionately. He could feel Yozak pulling off Conrad's uniform and moved his hands to unbutton his godfather's pants. It didn't take long for Conrad to be undressed, his boxers being thrown haphazardly over the side of the bed.

Yuri blushed as he noticed that Conrad was maybe a bit bigger then Yozak was. Before he could react he was pulled up so his back was to Conrad and his hands tied to his bed post. He felt Yozak move his body so Conrad could see Yuri's hole twitching in anticipation. Conrad smirked as he noticed a bit of Yozak's seed seeping out. He moved forward and licked the hole with a smirk causing Yuri to groan.

Conrad continued to lick Yuri's hole until he felt Yozak pull Yuri back. Yozak turned Yuri around so that he was still tied but he faces the two and Conrad stood near his face now. Yuri's head was pulled to Conrad's erection and he began to suck it obediently.

"You sure do like having them tied up," Conrad groaned to Yozak.

"It's more fun seeing them writhe against the bonds. That and they're always so much more obedient and eager."

Yuri's head was pulled from Conrad's cock to take in Yozak's hardened one again. This went on for a while, the two moving Yuri's head between their cocks until they came close to their release. Conrad began to thrust into Yuri's mouth as Yozak jerked off watching the two. Conrad thrust in till Yuri deep throated him and released deep into Yuri's throat.

Yuri swallowed all of the seed as Conrad pulled out and blinked as he felt Yozak release onto his face. He felt Conrad's tongue roughly clean his face off before moving away so Yozak could share some of Conrad's seed. Yuri felt his legs be raised as Conrad sat under him, Yozak releasing Yuri's arms.

Yozak slowly pushed Yuri down onto Conrad as the boy cried out in pain. Conrad kissed him deeply till he was fully inside Yuri. He then leaned back and watched as Yozak helped Yuri begin to ride him. Soon Yuri was moving up and down on Conrad's cock without any help. Conrad moaned as he felt the warm tight walls squeeze his erection.

Yozak couldn't resist and moved Conrad's head so the brown haired man was sucking him. Yuri began to move his hips faster as he watched Conrad suck Yozak hard. He felt himself get close and couldn't help it as he cried out. He released onto Conrad's chest as his muscles clenched around him. He hurriedly moved his hips up and down until He was pushed fully onto Conrad by Yuri allowing Conrad to release deeply into Yuri. Yozak thrust into Conrad's mouth and released before quickly pulling out.

Yuri groaned as he was pushed against Conrad who was forced down, still inside Yuri. Yuri gave Conrad a confused look as the man covered his mouth. Before Yuri could react he felt something pushing into his filled entrance. He screamed against the hand as Yozak's invading member was pushed all the way inside of him.

He cried as he felt both of his lovers inside him at the same time. He was held gently against Conrad as the man whispered loving words to him. He felt Yozak begin to move causing Yuri to move on Conrad. Conrad and Yozak moaned as their members rubbed against the others within the warm, tight walls of Yuri.

Yuri's tear began to slow as he adjusted to the new feeling of having two fully grown men inside him. He moaned as they both moved in him at the same time, pushing deeper. He felt his member twitch in anticipation as he felt himself get close. It didn't take long till this new pleasurable feeling sent him over the edge and he released for the fourth time that day. He felt the two members inside him twitch as the two men groaned and they released into Yuri.

Yozak pulled out and pulled Yuri off Conrad before putting him under the covers. Conrad and Yozak got under with him as he whimpered at the loss of having them close. He didn't care that he felt their seeds seeping out of his entrance, or the fact that they were all three still naked and need a bath. He didn't worry about if anyone walked in on him.

All he cared about was that he was being held in a protective embrace by his two lovers. He fell asleep content to just be in their arms. The two soon followed after sharing a kiss.

**~End~**

**I hope you liked it! This was really fun to write!**


End file.
